caveofshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elias Doyle
Overview Elias Doyle is the primary protagonist of Cave of Shadows. He is currently sixteen years old (though he mentions in the Midnight of the 30th Livestream that he is going to be seventeen) and assumably a high school student, though he has never talked much about his personal life other than his age, name, and that his family is often out of town. He also seems to be the primary focus of Skeeve / The System. Motives Elias is a self-admitted fan of the weird and odd, as said in his first blog post ( To quote: "I love weird. I've always had a fascination with weird and odd things that the average person might call an unhealthy obsession."). This is a big reason of why he decided to look further into The System. The eerie and unsettling vibe the Broadcasts gave were very interesting to him. The other major reason that is currently known lies in his video titled "Charlie", where he states: "There are people who are getting hurt, and I'm going to try to set things right." Personality Given that he has served as a big part of analyzing the Broadcasts and a decent amount of information we get about The System comes from him (not counting archivers or outside analyzers, of course), Elias definitely has an investigative personality. He also states in the first on his blog that the blog was created solely for analyzing Cave of Shadows. Before looking into Cave of Shadows, his Twitter hints that he had been investigating another popular horror channel by the name of Meatsleep. Another thing that stands out about Elias' personality is that he has a very strong moral compass. As stated in his video concerning the System member we know as Charlie, a big reason for his looking farther into Cave of Shadows is that he wants to set things right and help those who are being hurt by The System. He is also against them, and likely wants to stop them along with several of its current members. Elias has a certain nervousness to his personality that is worth mentioning. This can be seen in many of his Twitter posts and especially in his video "Masked Person Caught on Camera (Almost)", where he had caught a glimpse of "A man in the same mask from Correspondence", later revealed by Ns0mnby to be Skeeve in his letter to Elias during The Unboxing Livestream. He also mentions in several Tweets regarding The Box that he was hesitant to open it due to being unsure if he was willing to be responsible for a "Pandora's Box". Ironically, despite this nervousness his personality contains, horror and paranormal content are his overall favourite kind. Elias also seems to be more of an introvert, given that in the Midnight of the 30th Livestream he states that he doesn't have any friends outside of the internet. Adding to this, he also is relatively soft spoken. Other Information / Trivia * Elias' social media can be found here: # YouTube # Twitter # Blogspot # SoundCloud * Elias has made two Vaporwave tracks based off of Meatsleep videos, available through his SoundCloud account. They are titled "ChordRadius" (an actual title of one of Meat's videos) and "Careful". * During the Midnight of the 30th stream, he dabbed on stream due to viewers requesting it. * Elias used to investigate the Meatsleep channel, though he stated he gave up on doing so in this Tweet. * He is probably a fan of YouTube user Filthy Frank, given he references him here. * He follows the Twitter accounts of other ARG characters outside of Cave of Shadows, such as the official Marble Hornets account and Noah Maxwell of TribeTwelve. * He lives in Tennessee, according to his Twitter location. Category:Browse Category:Characters